After Wicked
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Taking a look at the morning after Betty and Henry’s monumental night in ‘Something Wicked This Way Comes’. Fluff and awkwardness abounds. Not nearly as “sexual” as the rating seems to suggest. I think.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ugly Betty or Wicked. I'm just a fan of the show and write for fun!

**Authors Notes: **After complaining to myself about lack of Henry/Betty fics (I need more, I tell you! They're addicting!) I decided to be proactive and write one of my own... yeah. So this is my first attempt at Ugly Betty, and my foray into something longer than a "ficlet". I shamelessly stole the lovely Tracy Lynn's idea about doing fanfics with possible missing scenes (she made one after the door closed in SWTWC! It was so HOT my computer started smoking!)

I cannot top her, nor do I want to, especially since I cannot write sex scenes to save my life! So, keyboard in hand I decided to focus on the _morning after _Betty and Henry had their "sleep over". Hopefully this won't be too mangled by canon from next week's episode (although I _would_ love to see how the show presents us a Betty/Christina gossip fest!)

So there you go. My first Ugly Betty fic. Enjoy (I hope).

**After Wicked**

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was missing her retainer. She almost never went to sleep without it. As she sat up and looked around, it all came back to her. The date, the craziness, the…

She looked over and saw Henry's messy hair beside her. A small smile on his face. She had to bite her lip to keep from squealing. He looked so handsome, lying there, dreaming. Letting her thoughts wander about last night's specifics, she felt her cheeks grow hot and her palms sweat. He seemed to be just as excited as she was last night…

When she looked over at the alarm clock she winced at the time. A few minutes past six. She should've been at home, starting to wake up so she could beat Hilda to the bathroom. She knew her sister would most likely cover for her but she couldn't take the chances. Betty had to get going.

Jumping out of bed as quietly as possible, she grabbed her discarded clothes and quickly began to get dressed. She had her skirt half way on when she heard a low voice.

"Betty?"

"Oh!" She didn't expect to hear him and quickly tripped over the skirt. She tumbled ungracefully onto his carpeted floor and looking mortified grabbed the nearest article of clothing to shield herself. Despite it all, she was still a bit self conscious.

"Are you okay?" He was up in bed looking down at her, a look of endearment on his face, "You do realize I saw everything last night. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know. Of course, I know," she looked down and realized she was holding his shirt against her lap. Time to change the subject. "So, you're awake. Good morning."

"Good morning." He still kept his eyes on her, making her shift slightly. She was feeling warm and tingly all over again.

"Do you want me to look away," Henry offered gently.

"Would you?" Betty looked grateful and as soon as he turned his back to her, she quickly flung his shirt onto the bed as she slipped on the rest of her clothes.

"I'm done," she announced, "And I'm sorry. Um… I gotta get home." She looked apologetic.

"I know. Do you… want me to call a cab?"

"I'd appreciate it," she sighed.

As soon as he got up she averted her eyes. Why did she have to feel so awkward? She also saw everything last night, but like a blushing teenage girl she couldn't let herself gawk at him. Even if she really, really wanted to…

"I'm wearing clothes, now," Henry was amused, "And the cab is on it's way."

"Thanks. I… I really enjoyed our date last night. Well, not the date-date, but after the date."

"Me too," he made his way over to her, "Do you think we could… have another date sometime?"

Betty let out a small sort of half whimper, half squeal. She composed herself and answered in the definitive, "Yeah, sure. Definitely!"

The two were sitting on his bed. Her in last night's clothes, and him in his pajamas. He subtly placed his hand over hers and she smiled warmly before turning to him and leaning into him, her eyes closed…

A loud honk brought them back to reality.

"Your cab," the disappointment in his voice was clear.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye Henry," she whispered before walking out of his room.

He stayed in bed for a while, before making his way to the window. On cue she stepped outside and looked around for the cab. There weren't many people around, and he watched her, laughing fondly as she half twirled, half skipped out on the street. He kept his eyes on her until she located her cab on the corner, got in and left.

At that point the sighed, looking over at the clock, and noting he had to get ready for work as well. He needed to shower first. As he made his way to the bathroom he thought about how he would behave around her at work. Would they pretend nothing happened between them? Daniel already knew, so were they free to have lunch together and stop hiding their relationship like a bunch of middle school children?

Although the way she acted last night was anything but childish. She was shy at first but really enjoyed herself when she let her inhibitions go. As he reminisced about their first night together, Henry realized he would need a cold shower.

""""""""

She made it to her house without much trouble. Hilda just gave her a pointed look and Betty promised she would repay the favor sometime. Quickly throwing on some new clothes, and forgoing breakfast, Betty made it to work just in time. She couldn't wait to tell Christina what happened to her.

During lunch the two friends got together and talked about Betty's crazy evening after Wicked. Beginning with the anticipation and excitement, then moving on to the actual event, a true disappointing night if ever there was one for the two love birds. Honestly Christina was pretty much ready to offer her sympathies and pats on the back by the time Betty mentioned being banned from her favorite musical, and facing a disappointed Daniel.

Christina didn't expect the shy smile on Betty's face as she revealed the night didn't end on a completely sour note. Rather, it turned out to be one of the most wonderful experiences she could've ever hoped for. She told her friend about the walk back to Henry's apartment and how she woke up next to him the morning after.

"Really? Oh I'm so happy for you, sweetie!"

"Thanks," Betty beamed brightly.

'_No wonder she was in such a great mood when punched in,' _Christina thought. Then she quickly got down to the all-important question, "Well how was it?"

"What more do you want to know?" Betty asked.

"I mean, after you finally made it into his apartment... romance in the air. Your first time with him... how was it?"

"Christina," the girl blushed, "I'm not going to kiss and tell."

"I'm sure you did a lot more than just kissing," the blonde prodded.

"Well," she got up and headed for the garbage can, "I'm not going to do _that_ and tell."

"Betty, I'm your friend! I'm not here to judge," she followed Betty, brimming with curiosity. This was a big moment in her friend's life and she was dying for details, "Was it hot? Were you nervous? What positions were involved? Oh! How big was his-"

"Christina!"

"... smile when he saw you at the door? You know, when you showed up ready to, um, consummate your love?" She amended.

Betty shook her head and sighed, "It was great. Now can we drop it?"

"Oh, alright," the seamstress said a bit mulishly, "I wonder what I can get from Kenny…" Betty pretended she didn't hear that. The two had since left the cafeteria and started to walk down the hall, heading to the elevator.

Christina, still wondering about something, asked a new question, "So, whatever happened to your purse and jacket?"

Betty slowed down and grimaced as she came to an unpleasant realization, "Oh, no. I left it at the theatre. I guess I sort of forgot about it."

Christina gave her friend a look, "Well aren't you going to go get it?"

"I was banned, remember? I can't show my face there," she sighed, "At least I didn't have anything too important with me. Just my metrocard, some money, the playbill…"

"Still," Christina admonished, "You don't leave your purse and coat just because you were banned from something. You know, once, after having a few too many drinks, I was actually banned from-"

"Um, it's fine," Betty replied hastily, "You don't need to tell me."

"You know what? _I'll _go there after work and get your things. I'm sure they have a lost and found room, or your stuff could still be in the coat room."

Betty agreed, looking chipper again. Christina, however, had one condition: "Meet up after work for a few drinks. Maybe that'll loosen you up…"

""""""""

At the end of the day, the two women made their way to 42nd street and Christina dutifully retrieved the coat and purse. Betty couldn't thank the her enough, even though it did mean having to divulge a few little details of her memorable night.

As they made their way to Christina's favorite bar, Betty mentioned casually, "By the way, it _was_ pretty big...his smile."

Christina grinned, "Now when you say his smile, do you mean his smile," she placed her index fingers on either side of her face and sort of dug into her cheeks, as if indicating dimples, "Or do you mean... his "smile"." She did air quotes when mentioning the second 'smile'.

"...Both."

"Oh my God!" She replied giddily as they got to their destination. The two had much to talk about.

**---**

_I swear I'm not usually this cheeky! And I included the latter half with Christina because Betty leaving without her coat and purse really bugged me. Who walks home in the middle of the night with no jacket or money? The first part was more fluff and adorable awkwardness. Oh, and hooray for innuendo! I'm as good at writing innuendo as I am bad at writing sex scenes. Heh._

_Please leave any reviews, thoughts, etc. And thanks for reading!_


End file.
